


Hair

by lrs002



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hair care, Oberyn is not in this fic nor is he mentioned, Sansa is bi, Sansa is in a relationship with both Oberyn and Ellaria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Sansa goes to Ellaria for help.





	Hair

Sansa bites her lip, standing at Ellaria door, taking a small breath, she knocks.

The door opens, and the woman Sansa came to see stands there her dark curling hair and skin shine in the midday sun that comes from a window. 

“I need your help.” 

“With what darling?” Ellaria asks, opening the door wider

Sansa steps into the small room that Ellaria keeps. The room is filled with flowers and other plants, bursting with color. The only furniture in the her besides a writing desk, is a bed with white sheets matching curtains hang from the celling around the bed. 

It’s the only room besides her own in King’s Landing that Sansa feels safe in.

Removing the dark purple shall from around her head, Sansa starts, “All my maids have gone away so I was left with no one to do my hair.”

Sansa knows her hair is frizzy mess.

The heat of the last couple has caused her hair to be like this.

“It’s absolutely horrible and there’s a ball tonight and don’t know what to do!”

“Come sit and the bed and I’ll help you.”

Sansa sits on the edge of bed while Ellaria crawls on the bed behind her, picking up a comb to work at knots of hair.

Thanks Ellaria.”

“Anything for you for Sweetie” Ellaria purrs.


End file.
